Australian Broadcasting Corporation
ABC for Kids is a division of Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) Enterprises that has distributed Thomas and Friends DVDs in Australia since 2003. ABC for Kids was also a digital television station that broadcasted from 2001-2003, but was decommissioned due to lack of funding. Recent seasons of Thomas and Friends are broadcast as part of the "ABC 4 Kids" block on ABC2. Thomas was also shown on ABC1 prior to the CGI switchover. ABC broadcasts many other children's shows like Bob the Builder, Miffy, Postman Pat, Pingu, Bananas in Pyjamas, The Wiggles, and Chuggington. VHS # Thomas and Gordon and other Stories # Troublesome Trucks and other stories # Coal and other stories # Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories # Percy and Harold and Other Stories # The Deputation and other Stories # Time for Trouble and other stories # Trust Thomas and Other Stories # Escape and other stories # Thomas and Stepney and other Stories # Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories # Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories # Story and Song Collection # Playtime # The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection # Spooks and Surprises # Happy Ever After # Happy Holidays # Thomas and the Magic Railroad # Truck Loads of Fun # Rescues on the Railways # The Very Best of Thomas and Friends # All Aboard October! # Thomas and the Jet Engine # Twin Trouble # Engines to the Rescue # All Aboard with the Steam Team # Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas DVDs # Thomas and the Jet Engine # Twin Trouble # Rusty Saves the Day # Engines to the Rescue # All Aboard with the Steam Team # Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas # Little Engines, Big Days Out # Together on the Tracks # Carnival Capers # Engines and Escapades # Heave Ho! # The Party Surprise # Splish, Splash, Splosh! # Merry Winter Wish # The Lion of Sodor # Wobbly Wheels and Whistles # Curious Cargo # Go Go Thomas! (coming soon) # Thomas' Trusty Friends # Songs from Sodor # Truck Loads of Fun # The Very Best of Thomas and Friends # Happy Holidays (coming soon) # My First Thomas with Thomas # My First Thomas with Percy # My First Thomas with James # My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon # My First Thomas with Toby and Edward # My First Thomas with Bertie and Harold # My First Thomas with The Twin Engines # My First Thomas with The Fat Controller # My First Thomas with Diesel # The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 # The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 # The Complete First Series # The Complete Second Series # The Complete Third Series # The Complete Fourth Series # The Complete Fifth Series # The Complete Sixth Series # The Complete Seventh Series # The Complete Eighth Series # The Complete Ninth Series # The Complete Tenth Series # The Complete Eleventh Series # The Complete Twelfth Series # Series One and Two Double Pack # Series Three and Four Double Pack # Series Five and Six Double Pack # Series Seven and Eight Double Pack # Series Nine and Ten Double Pack # Thomas and the Magic Railroad # Calling All Engines! # The Great Discovery # Hero of the Rails # Misty Island Rescue # Day of the Diesels # Blue Mountain Mystery Category:Organizations